Your Guardian Angel
by Mika'Aoi
Summary: "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan anak kakakku lahir tanpa seorang ayah" Sasuke yang dikenal Dinginpun mempunyai suatu kehangatan dalam dirinya.i know it bad summary :  i just newbie here so R&R please : Rated T tak jadi M :D *Banyak Typo T T*
1. Kehilangan

**YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL**

"**kau kira aku akan membiarkan keponakanku lahir tanpa ayah?"**

**Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal dingin pun ternyata memiliki sisi lain dari dirinya yang tidak diketahui orang lain.**

**WARNING : Crack Pairings ,Ga nyambung and Abal**

**R&R. . . please. . . **

**Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiction : Milik nya Mika hasil ngebayangin hihihihihi *ktawa cengo**

"**YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL"**

Rintik hujan membasahi tubuh seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang,tatapanya sayu,kosong dan tampak kesedihanyang teramat sangat di paras ada pusara suaminya yang baru saja . . .tepat dipapan itu tertulis sebuah nama "UCHIHA ITACHI".

"I..i..ino..mari kita pulang..!."ajak seorang gadis berambut pink seraya menggandeng tangan sahabat karibnya itu.

"aku..aku..ingin menemani Itachi disini,Sakura…sebentar lagi..kumohon..?."pintanya sambil mengusap bulir air mata yang jatuh di ucapan sahabatnya, Gadis yang akrab disapa Forehead atau Jidat Lebar oleh Gadis pirang itu hanya bisa terdiam dan turut bersedih atas apa yang menimpa sahabatnya.

**FLASH BACK**

Ringtone Handphone Uchiha Itachi berbunyi,dilihatnya Handphone itu tertera di layar HP warna silver nama Ino sang istri yang baru Ia nikahi 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Ino-chan..!"katanya sambil tersenyum dan menekan tombol accept.

"hallo Ino-chan ada apa sayang..?."

"Ita-kun ..aku..aku..ada berita untukmu sayang,..."

"berita apa sayang?baik atau buruk?jika itu berita buruk lebih baik kau jangan beri tau aku ya..!." Candanya pada sang istri.

"Ita-kun..aku..aku..aku hamil sayang..!Kita akan mempunyai anak..".jelas ino menahan rasa harunya.

"Kau bercanda kan sayang..aku,..aku akan segera pulang,kau tunggulah disana okey!".ucap Itachi bersemangat seraya menutup Handphone nya dan segera berlari keluar Restoran miliknya menuju Toko Bunga diseberang Resto itu.

**TOKO BUNGA**

"Selamat Datang….!"ucap sesosok wanita tua Ramah.

"bibi…Selamat siang..Seikat Mawar untuk Istriku tersayang..".

"Segera siap Itachi..Memang Ino-chan kenapa?apa dia Ulang Tahun?"

"ahh hmm,aku akan mempunyai anak bibi..!"

"wah…selamat nak..akhirnya Ino-chan Hamil juga,dan ini Seikat mawar untuk Istrimu yang Cantik..segeralah pulang dan sampaikan ucapan Selamat bibi untuknya!".

"Baiklah bi,terimakasih,dan ini uang untuk Bunganya..sekali lagi terima kasih bi!"

Ucap Itachi sembari berlari keluar dan melambaikan Tangan pada Bibi penjual bunga itu.

Dalam perjalan pulangnya entah karena tidak berhati-hati atau memang sudah suratan takdirTubuh Itachi terhempas hebat ke tanah,saat sebuah mobil menabraknya,Tubuhnya berlumuran darah dan bunga itu,bunga itu berguguran di tubuhnya dan nyawanya tak dapat diselamatkan.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ini semua gara-gara aku Sakura..tak seharusnya aku meneleponya".isaknya di pelukan Sakura.

"ssh ino ini bukan salahmu!jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini!Itachi pasti sedih jika kau seperti ini,ayo kita pulang!hujan sudah bertambah lebat" bujuknya.

**UCHIHA MANSION-1,5 bulan kemudian. . .**

Pemuda berambut emo sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu-lagu Avenged Sevenfold dengan kencang di Kamar super sedang asyik berdendang ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan itu hasil ulah Sahabatnya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sasuke!".teriak si pirang dan sukses membuat sasuke terkejut dan memekik.

"Bodoh!kau mengagetkanku!"sasuke pun membalas dengan berteriak kepada pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak TK sampai usia mereka yang ke 21 tahun ini mereka tetap bersahabat.

"ada apa kau tiba-tiba datang kerumahku pakai acara teriak-teriak segala?"

"hey,teme..aku baru mendengar kabar Kak Itachi sudah meninggal 1,5 bulan lalu..teme,,!".

"Apa?Kau bercanda kan Dobe?"

Tatap Sasuke pada pemuda jabrik setengah tersenyum,namun menyadari sahabatnya itu tidak bercanda Raut muka Sasuke pun berubah,bulir air mata jatuh di pipinya.

"tidak tidak mungkin..itu tidak mungkin kan dobe?".

"Sakura memberitauku tadi pagi saat aku tidak sengaja bertemu denganya di Mall".

"Antar aku Sekarang ke Rumah Ino,sekarang Naruto!"Ucapnya seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pun bisa menangis ,kakak nya satu-satunya dan sangat ia sayangi harus pergi meninggalkanya selama-lamanya.

Fikirnya melayang ke saat dimana kakaknya memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan kenyamanan yang Ia terima di Keluarga Uchiha demi gadis yang ia Cintai Yamanaka Ino.

Short..short..maaf ya,,pendek..kira-kira apa ya yang difikirin si Sasule?eh..Sasuke hihihihi…..mohon review,Chapt pertamanya,..saya Author baru dan masih banyak belajar,

**Kritik dan saran dinanti.. agar chapt 2 lebih baik **

**Oh iya thanks juga buat EL-Nee hehehe..akhirnya aku publish juga ..! :D**

**SANKYU^^**

**MIKA`Chan**


	2. Pertemuan

**YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL**

**Chappie 2 :**

**Naruto dan Kawan-kawan milik Om Masashi Kishimoto,Jikalau punya Mika pasti sudah saya Jodoh-jodohin sesuka hati saya…ehh *di lempar beras sekarung**

**Terimakasih buat Elfazen dan orihara yang sudah sudi meluangkan waktu untuk merepiew fict saya..maaf banyak typo yang merajalela..T_T**

**Hiee chara Sasuke beda banget yak ;D sengaja… he .. he…**

**Semoga chappie yang ini lebih baik.. R&R please **

"**Your Guardian Angel"**

Fikiran Sasuke melayang ke saat dimana kakaknya itu memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan kenyamanan yang ia terima di Kediaman Uchiha demi gadis yang Ia cintai Yamanaka Ino.

**FLASHBACK**

"hey..Sasuke..!".Itachi menghampiri sang adik yang sedang tiduran di kamar super sang kakak sukses membuatnya bangun dari kasurnya yang empuk.

"eh Itachi-nii!". Sasuke menyapa kakaknya ,matanya masih setengah terbuka (?)

"dengarkan aku..Sasuke..Sepeninggalku nanti..Jaga ayah dan ibu ya,kau jangan melawan ayah!cukup aku yang pergi dari sini..jangan lagi menambah beban ayah!".

"tapi..tapi kau mau kemana?"kata sasuke tergagap.

"pergi..ayah tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Ino..gadis bungaku..".Ucap Itachi menepuk-nepuk bahu sang adik.

"tapi..Itachi-Nii..aku…akuu.."belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataanya Itachi sudah beranjak untuk pergi keluar Kamar Sasuke,satu kata yang paling diingat Sasuke dari kakaknya

"Aku percaya dan yakin Kau bisa diandalkan Adikku!". Tampak senyum perih di raut wajah tampan Itachi.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Itachi-nii".Lirih Sasuke mengucap nama sang kakak,sangat lirih hingga sang sahabat yang notabene berada di sampingnya tidak dapat sang kakak dan gadis yang dia suka silih berganti hadir ..memang sudah sejak lama Si Uchiha muda ini menaruh hati pada putri dari keluarga Yamanaka itu,lebih tepatnya semenjak mereka sama-sama duduk di bangku SMA.

Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis yang dapat bersekolah Di Sekolah Terelite di Konoha dengan bantuan Beasiswa,Pengetahuanya dalam Bidang Sains mengantarkan Gadis cantik ini Ke Sekolah yang dihuni Para Elite Konoha.

Namun Sayang Sasuke harus menelan pil pahit Karena kakaknya lah yang akhirnya mendapatkan hati Sang Gadis Bunga.

**30 Menit kemudian..**

Mobil Sport Naruto sudah terparkir di depan rumah Ino,Rumah mungil nan cantik berwarna Ungu muda,di pekaranganya ditumbuhi bunga-bunga indah menambah kecantikan dan nuansa nyaman di rumah itu.

Dengan Langkah gontai bungsu Uchiha berusaha masuk ke dalam Halaman rumah itu,Sementara Sang Sahabat tetap menunggu di dalam mobil Sport berwarna Orange menyala yang diparkir tepat di depan pintu masuk,fikiran Sasuke kacau namun dia harus dan harus masuk menemui Gadis ehm,..lebih tepatnya wanita tentu saja karena sekarang Ino sudah menikah dan terlebih sedang hamil.

Knock…knock..knock..tangan kekar Sasuke mengetuk Pintu bercat Golden itu,

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang ketika pintu itu terbuka dan dilihatnya sesosok wanita pirang nan cantik berada di balik itupun tak kalah terkejut melihat pemuda raven di depanya..

"Sasuke..Sa…Suke-kun!".ucapnya seakan tak percaya melihat sosok Tampan sasuke berdiri di mata itupun bertemu,bertatapan hingga Ino tak mampu menahan air mata yang perlahan turun dari kedua pelupuk Aquamarinenya.

"Ino-Chan..aku sudah tau semuanya..kakakku dan Kehamilanmu".tegasnya sambil menggandeng tangan Ino masuk ke dalam rumahnya (ino).

~_**Uchiha Sasuke nda` sopan mamad ya :D yang punya rumah si ino kok malah dia yang bawa ino masuk, hihihihi,tentang kehamilan Ino si Sasule tau dari cerita Naruto dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah lanjut dah,,,..daripada kena DeathGlare readers (emang ada yang mau baca fict abalku ya? T_T)~**_

"Apa maumu Sasuke-Kun?Ini rumahku dan kau secara tidak sopan masuk tanpa seizinku!"

"Aku tak peduli!aku..aku…!".

"Fugaku-sama tidak akan perduli dengan kami,tapi mengapa kau kesini?tidak seharusnya kau disini Sasuke-kun!"Lagi air mata deras meluncur dari mata hanya menatap wanita didepanya itu,dadanya sakit melihat pemandangan itu,tanganya terkepal demi mengurangi amarahnya pada sang ayah yang membuat hidup sang kakak dan wanita ini secara financial tidak karena toh notabene Itachi pandai berbisnis,tapi menderita batin iya dan itu sungguh menyakitkan.

Tak kuasa melihat Ino sedih Tanpa Sasuke sadari Tubuhnya sudah memeluk tubuh Si Pirang erat,Ino hanya bisa menangis di pelukan sang Uchiha,..ya satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha,dan entah bagaimana kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya…

"Aku akan menggantikan posisi Itachi!aku akan menikahimu Ino-chan!".

Seakan tersambar petir di siang bolong Ino melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menampar pipi mulus pemuda itu.

"tidak Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu Sasuke-kun!aku kakak Iparmu!dan aku sedang mengandung anak Kakakmu!".

"**KAU KIRA AKU AKAN MEMBIARKAN KEPONAKANKU LAHIR TANPA AYAH?"** bentaknya pada Ino diiringi pukulan Kepalan tangan Sasuke ke Tembok yang tak berdosa itu (?)

Mata Ino terbelalak demi mendengar dan melihat apa yang dilakukan sasuke didepanya.

"kau tau Ino?aku sudah menyukaimu saat kita masih sama-sama duduk di bangku SMA!aku menahan perasaanku sampai ku ketahui Kau dan Kakakku menjalin hubungan!kucoba menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain..Hinata Hyuuga,ya..dia!namun tetap saja bayangmu tak bisa lepas dari hati dan pikiranku!" sasuke menatap tajam Aquamarine Ino yang sekarang menatap tak percaya dengan pengakuan sakit ..bagaimana bisa dua Uchiha mencintainya.

"sa..sa..sasuke..!"ino berusaha mencerna kata demi kata yang terangkum dari mulut calon pewaris harta Uchiha itu.

"aku tak perduli kata ayah,aku tak perduli kata orang..aku tak peduli!aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia,dan juga keponakanku..!"

Spontan jemari Sasuke membelai hangat pipi Ino,pipi putih nan merona merah di belainya hangat dan pelan,dengan sedikit menunduk ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir pink Ino,ino hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.,Shock?ya Shock kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanya saat ini,Rasa Hangat menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya,merasakan sensasi yang tak terlukiskan begitu bibir mereka bertemu,sampai dirasakanya Ino meronta karena kehabisan nafas barulah pemuda Uchiha ini melepas ciumannya,ciuman pertama yang ia rasakan dengan orang yang ia Cinta walaupun secara menatap Ino sedih dan Ino?Ino semakin terisak menahan tangisnya dan terdududuk lemas dia di sofa.

"ma..maaf,,..maafkan aku Ino-chan..!

"pergi!pergi kau dari rumahku!keluaar!'ucap ino sinis dengan air mata semakin deras membasahi pipi Sasuke hanya tertunduk lesu menuju pintu keluar,

"ingat ino!aku tidak akan menyerah!akan kugantikan posisi kakakku menjaga Kalian,I'll be YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL!seperti pernah kakakku katakan dia percaya aku bisa diandalkan!"janji sasuke padanya.

**INO P.O.V**

"**Tuhaaaaan…apa lagi ini?lakon apa lagi yang harus ku mainkan?kenapa harus seperti ini?kenapa hidupku seperti ini?**

**Kusentuh bibirku yang baru saja "dijamah" Sasuke rasanya masih melekat dan hangat..Sasuke Uchiha teman sekelasku waktu SMA dan jujur aku pernah menyukainya dulu ..Sampai saat itachi datang dalam hidupku.**

"**Ya Tuhan…Itachi..apa yang harus aku lakukan?apa kau marah?apa kau kecewa padaku?maafkan kebodohanku yang membiarkanya begitu saja menciumku".**

**Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya memori kisah-kisah masa lalu terangkum kembali di otakku dan hatiku..Sasuke..Itachi,,,**

**Batinku perih dan hanya sakit yang kurasa,aku hanya bisa menangis dan tak tau kemana harusku mengadu?Ayahku dan Ibuku sudah lama meninggal,Harusnya Itachi tempatku untuk bersandar aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi..tak mungkin ku harus mengadu ke Sakura terus dan terus ada rasa tak enakku padanya, Tapi setidaknya..aku punya Bayi ini..aku akan menjadi tempatnya bersandar kelak….**

**(CHAPPIE 2 END)**

**Finally done..chappie 2..moga Chappie 3 bisa segera update..**

**T_T gomenne kalau ceritanya abal-abal,ga mutu n banyak typo **

**Saya dah berusaha..**

**Terimakasih banyak yang sudah balas PM saya dan memberi Pengajaran yang bermanfaat dan bagi semuanya yang sudi melihat atau bahkan membaca fict saya..itupun kalau ada *terharu***

**SANKYU**

**MIKA`Aoi**


End file.
